


Law of Averages

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bottom Rick, Daryl has way too many Rick related kinks, Daryl hates Rick's music, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rick is a Tease, sex in a truck!, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick thinks they deserve a reward after finding that truck-full of supplies. Daryl can't disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Averages

**Author's Note:**

> New Rickyl fic. Hope you like it!
> 
> By the way, this is set before they meet Jesus and lose the truck. So yeah, they're having sex in the truck.
> 
> Unbeta'd: They're all my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: NOT my characters. I Don't make profit from this...but I love to do it.

“Today is the day,” Rick said and smiled, looking at Daryl; his music still blaring. Daryl grunted in response but kept staring out the window. He felt kind of bad so he decided to at least lower the volume a bit. But just a bit. “Something wrong?” Rick asked innocently.

“Yeah, you and yer stupid music,” Daryl grunted. He had to admit, though, Rick enjoying his music was too endearing to pass up. It was the only reason why he hadn’t thrown that disgusting CD out the window.

Rick chuckled. “You know I was thinking…we have all this time alone together… and we already found enough supplies to last us a few weeks. Don’t you think we deserve a little reward?”

“What’re ya suggestin’?” Daryl gruffed and looked at Rick. “Wanna fuck?” 

Rick sighed. “Making love would be my choice of words, but alright, call it whatever you’d like.”

“Shut up,” Daryl grunted and offered a tiny smirk. “Ya know I love ya.”

Rick grinned happily. “I do.”

“’Kay, let’s do it...but turn off this crap,” Daryl said, pointing at the sound system. He wouldn’t have sex with that ridiculous music playing in the background.

Rick pouted. Daryl glared at him and he sighed, leaning forward to turn off the music. “Alright.”

“Scoot over,” Daryl said.

“Um…how?” Rick turned to him and surveyed his options for positions. There weren’t many.

Daryl shrugged. “Don’ know, just do it. Careful though…we don’ wan’ ya breakin’ somethin’ in yer precious old body.”

Rick chuckled. “Shut up, you’re older than me.”

“Just fer a couple years.”

“And a couple more.”

“No one needs t’ know that, but yeah…” Daryl huffed and opened his arms to receive Rick.

Rick snorted as he climbed over to the passenger seat with great effort and maneuvered himself until he was straddling Daryl’s lap, facing him; legs bent on each side of him. Daryl immediately wrapped his arms around his back to prevent him from falling backwards since he was already in a precarious position to being with. “Hey,” Daryl gruffed, looking at him through his disheveled, sweaty fringe and smiling that little smile of his.

“Hey,” he said, smiling back. They both leaned closer at the same time for a kiss, but their noses bumped together. 

“Yer cute big nose is gettin’ in the way,” Daryl teased. He loved Rick’s elegant, long nose and kissed the tip lovingly. 

Rick smiled, gazing deeply into those dark blue pools he loved to lose himself in; seeing the love they held for him and only him made him shiver. Daryl’s eyes shifted down to his lips and he licked them subconsciously. 

“God, yer lips. Fuckin’ love ‘em,” Daryl grunted and kissed them again, never ceasing to marvel at their soft plumpness.

Rick opened up to allow the archer’s tongue entrance, caressing it with his own. He buried his hands in the wild, sweaty locks and pulled himself closer to Daryl, rocking his hips down against the hardening bulge.

Daryl tightened his grasp on Rick’s waist and squeezed the soft flesh with his fingers as they hungrily devoured each other’s mouths, loving the fact he had more flesh to grab on to lately. His cock filled up faster at this realization. That was another kink he didn’t even know about. 

Daryl was constantly discovering new kinks with Rick: their age gap, for example, which wasn’t much at all but he brought it up any chance he got. And now, he loved the fact Rick had put on a bit of weight apparently. It didn’t show, but Daryl could feel it in his hands as he squeezed the younger man’s waist and hips. Rick was still leaner than himself but he loved to feel those small changes in the younger man’s body. He also loved to watch the man eat. Daryl had found some strange satisfaction in it, especially when Rick was eating something he’d found, food he’d brought home, meat he’d hunted; that along endless numbers of other things. And the list kept growing.

They kissed for a while but their erections were too uncomfortably tight in their pants so they had to stop and do something about it.

“Turn around n’ sit on me,” Daryl instructed. 

Rick obliged and hovered over Daryl as he did so, careful not to hit his head with the roof of the truck. He looked down at Daryl’s lap to see he’d already freed his cock so, holding onto the console in front, he let Daryl take off his belt and pull his pants and underwear down while he looked out for walkers or people that might interrupt them.

“Ready?” Daryl asked when Rick’s white ass was completely bare in front of him. Rick nodded and started to sit down on his lap. He grabbed the younger man by his hip with one hand to help him hold his weight up and with the other he held his cock lined up with the leader’s opening. 

Rick kept lowering himself until the head breached him and Daryl’s cock slid easily in. “Good thing we had sex just this morning,” he huffed.

“Good thing we always havin’ sex,” Daryl grunted in response, voice tight as the hot channel swallowed his cock eagerly. He grabbed the soft hips with both hands and pulled Rick on his lap until his cock was balls deep buried inside the tight hole and the leader was sitting on his lap. They both grunted in pleasure.

Rick leaned back on Daryl’s chest and let his head rest of the archer’s broad shoulder. Daryl kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around his chest while Daryl’s other hand slid under his shirt. 

“Yer so soft,” Daryl whispered as he caressed Rick’s belly. “Puffin’ up?” he teased, squeezing the supple flesh lovingly.

“Shut up,” Rick chuckled and arched his back slightly, pushing his ass down against Daryl’s lap to increase the penetration, making the archer groan and himself yelp as Daryl’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

Daryl started rocking his hips upward in a languid pace. The tautness around his dick felt delicious as well as Rick’s body against him, his weight; so real and tangible. It was driving him insane. 

His hand left Rick’s belly and slowly slid down over the younger man’s pelvis to grab the hot shaft between his legs and started stroking it up and down with the same rhythm his hips moved, slowly fucking Rick without withdrawing his dick once from the hot passage. This was by far his favorite position, when every inch of Rick’s body was pressed against his front without an inch of separation between them as Rick mewled and writhed against his lap, clenching and unclenching the muscles around his cock and drawing the most delicious agony from both of them. 

Rick’s pleasure picked up for Daryl’s cock was constantly rubbing against his bundle of nerves while that strong hand kept stroking his shaft, rubbing a thumb over the tip then sliding down as it gripped him with a tad bit more force. He licked his lips and moved his head to the side to catch Daryl’s lips in a kiss. His hand found the back of the archer’s head to pull him closer.  
The hand stroking him picked up its pace and Daryl’s hips started bucking up with more force. Rick whimpered against the older man’s mouth but wouldn’t break the kiss. Daryl grunted in response. 

They were both panting soon, moving slowly but steadily against one another.

Rick was the first to fall over the edge form the coiling feeling that had been building deep within his belly for several minutes, staining the archer’s hand with his seed as he moaned in the pleasure of his release.

Daryl groaned and bit Rick’s shoulder as the walls around his shaft gripped him with force. He kept thrusting until he too fell over the edge and filled the hot passage with his seed.

Both man panted as they regained their breaths.

“Shit, that was good,” Rick sighed as he sagged against the hunter’s chest.

Daryl nodded and kissed the spot he’d just bit into. “Tell me ‘bout it.”

“We gotta hurry, though. We spent too much time here,” Rick said and grabbing unto the console he pulled himself off of Daryl’s lap, waiting for the archer to clean the seed leaking out of him. 

Daryl’s breath hitched at the sight. No matter how many times he saw it, his cum dripping out of Rick’s abused hole was his favorite kink of all and never failed to flood him with want and something that could only be described as a deep-rooted possessiveness.

He used his red rag to do the job with great care then helped Rick pull his pants up and pass onto the driver’s seat before cleaning his own mess. 

Rick started the engine and sent him an impish grin as he reached over to turn his horrid music back on. “Law of averages…”

Daryl shrugged and propped his legs up on the console. “Was totally worth it.”


End file.
